


Daddy's Boy

by themoonatmidnight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonatmidnight/pseuds/themoonatmidnight
Summary: Adaar tells Bull an embarrassing secret that turns into a night of kinky exploration.





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Another [prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=365462597#cmt365462597) I filled for the Dragon Age Kink Meme.

“You what?”

Adaar groans, knowing damn well that Bull heard him the first time by the mischievous glint in his eye. The rest of his face remains impassive, however, as he hovers over the younger Qunari pinned beneath him on the bed.

“I want…” Adaar exhales and closes his eyes for a second. Bull’s hand reaches over to one of his curled horns, fingers skating soothingly around the base.

He shivers from Bull’s touch. Adaar draws a breath and tries again, “I want to call you… Daddy.”

Bull’s fingers stop, causing Adaar’s heart to jump. Had he gone too far? Was that too weird? What in Andraste’s name was he—

A rumble breaks through Adaar’s frantic train of thought. Bull chuckles, moving his hand down Adaar's face to caress his cheek. He leans against Adaar, pressing their foreheads together while being careful not to tangle their horns (again).

“Is that all?” Bull asks, lips mere inches from Adaar’s.

“You mean… you’re okay with that?” Adaar looks up at him doubtfully. “You don’t think that’s kind of bizarre?”

“Hey, we do weirder shit everyday,” Bull reminds him. “Killing demons, hunting darkspawn, closing holes in the sky, using those creepy fucking skulls to look for those stupid shards, going into the damned _Fade_ —”

Adaar interrupts him mid-rant with a quick peck on the lips. “And you love every minute of it!” He finishes, pulling away with a smile.

The corner of Bull’s mouth curves upward as he shakes his head, chuckling. “Ha, only because of you, boss. Only because of you.” 

Then he turns serious again, taking Adaar’s chin in his hand. “Now look at me and tell me why you want to call me Daddy.”

Hearing him say it aloud makes Adaar’s cheeks burn. “I-I don’t know, I just…”

Bull lightly trails his finger up the length of Adaar's ear, all the way from its fleshy lobe to its pointed tip. Adaar closes his eyes, shivering, cock twitching at his touch.

“I just want to be yours,” Adaar murmurs shyly, “all yours. I want to be your-your—“

“My little boy?” Bull drawls next to his ear, his warm breath traveling down Adaar’s neck.

Adaar gasps, feeling a sharp tug of desire in his abdomen. “Yes,” he breathes, melting in Bull’s arms, “I want to be that.”

“Alright,” Bull agrees, running his hand leisurely over Adaar’s naked body while still completely dressed in his harness and pantaloons, “I think I can do that.”

“Really?”

“I can’t say I get it, but I won’t knock it ’til I try it,” Bull says, moving back from Adaar. “At least it doesn’t involve a saddle.”

Adaar laughs, but his smile quickly dissolves, instantly missing the weight of Bull's body anchoring him down. Bull kneels before Adaar’s exposed form, indulging in the sight of the dread Inquisitor stripped and ready for him. It’s easy to forget he’s just a man underneath all the trappings of the Inquisition. That’s why it’s important to have him bare like this.

Of course, it’s also nice just to look at him naked. Adaar’s young, fit. His skin is still smooth and unscathed for the most part, and he still has both eyes. And he’s actually quite petite for a Qunari. He might be considered a giant around Skyhold, but in Par Vollen, he’d almost be a runt. He’s at least two heads shorter than Bull and about half his weight, but what Adaar lacks in mass, he makes up for in speed and raw power.

The room around them darkens as the evening progresses and the sun starts to set behind the mountains. Bull already has candles set out and moves to go light them when, suddenly, flames appear at the wicks.

Bull looks down at Adaar and smirks. “Impatient, are we?”

The young mage blushes and tries to duck his head, but Bull catches him by the chin again. “Hey, why don’t you be a good boy for Daddy and help him take this off?” He asks, gesturing to his harness.

Adaar leaps up immediately to start undoing the straps, practically attacking the buckles. Bull has to grab the younger Qunari’s hands in his own to slow him down. 

“Shhh, it’s not a race, kid,” Bull chastises Adaar firmly yet gently. The younger Qunari listens, settling into a calmer, smoother pace as he sets himself to the task at hand.

While his fingers work at the fastenings, Adaar peeks up at Bull, meeting a grey-blue eye gazing down at him. For a moment, Adaar wonders what Bull looked like before he lost his other eye. Adaar looks over the rest of his face, finding the stray remnants of Seheron etched into his skin.

“Something on your mind?” Bull asks.

“Just you,” Adaar answers, smiling.

Bull hums thoughtfully and Adaar feels the reverberation of it like a roll of thunder through his fingertips. “Tell me more,” Bull encourages him.

Heat blooms in Adaar’s cheeks, a dark flush creeping up his neck, but he channels his Inquisitorly confidence to grant him strength. “You’re just so… _menacing_ ,” Adaar gushes, reaching out to trace one of the scars scattered across Bull's broad chest with his hand, “so fearsome and…” his eyes dart up to Bull’s horns, “impressive.”

He expects Bull to laugh, but he doesn’t. Instead, his gaze sharpens, piercing through Adaar like a dagger. “That’s right. I’ve been killing men bigger than you since you were still learning how to hold a staff.”

Adaar’s hands falter on the last strap. The hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention as his stomach flips. It’s like Bull knows what he’s thinking, like he’s delving into his mind. It feels strangely similar to the way Cole reads thoughts, but he doesn’t dare tell Bull that.

“You’re just a boy compared to me, aren’t you?” Bull continues. “All these humans think you’re some kind of god, but really, you’re just a soft, little boy who needs his Daddy to protect him.”

Adaar swallows hard. He doesn’t want to look away and let Bull believe he’s soft, but Adaar’s desire to see Bull bare quickly overtakes everything else. Adaar’s heart pounds in his chest as he hastily pulls the last leather strap out of its loop, pushing the rest of the harness off Bull’s shoulder, letting it slide off the bed to clatter onto the ground.

He pounces on Bull instantly, snaking his arms around the larger Qunari’s neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re right,” Adaar tells him, voice hushed and husky already. “I do need you.”

Bull recaptures his mouth while Adaar’s hands slide down Bull’s sides, exploring his exposed skin. His fingertips find raised edges—jagged lines and faded scars that adorn the entirety of Bull’s body. He continues on and comes across the curve of his hip, moving past it to grab a handful of Bull’s round ass.

Adaar smirks against Bull’s mouth, feeling the rumble in his chest as he chuckles. Bull’s teeth move to Adaar’s ear, giving it a quick bite before growling, “Naughty boy.”

Before Adaar can even react, Bull has him on his back. He grabs Adaar by the shoulders, using his weight to trap the smaller Qunari beneath his massive form, firmly wedging himself between Adaar’s naked legs. One of Bull’s hands wraps around Adaar’s horns, tilting his head back carefully to swipe his long tongue along the mage’s jugular.

Adaar whimpers and shudders, arching into Bull as he latches onto Adaar’s throat, sucking right where he knows it’s the most tender. “Yes, yes,” Adaar moans breathily, “right there, Daddy…”

Bull groans and slides his other hand down Adaar’s body, teasing his nipples and his ribs, tracing the edge of his hip, squeezing his full, round asscheeks. When he comes to Adaar’s thighs, however, Bull’s fingers slow and his touch becomes lighter, barely there. At the same time, Adaar feels the telltale sensation of Bull’s teeth baring down on his neck. It doesn’t break the skin, but it will bruise. Adaar moans, winding back his feet to try and catch the waistband of Bull’s pants with his toes and push them down, but Bull catches him, snatching Adaar’s thighs in his massive hands and pushing them back until Adaar’s ass lifts off the mattress.

“You’re never going to live long enough to have scars like these if you keep pulling stunts like that,” Bull pretends to berate him, emphasizing his point by applying more pressure to Adaar’s legs, bending them so far back that his knees touch the bed on either side of him. Adaar whines, spread so wide that it stings in his hips. He wants to argue, wants to snap back with something sassy and witty, but it’s nearly impossible when Bull has him in such a precarious position.

“Good thing I’m here to teach you, huh?” Bull eases up on Adaar, releasing his legs. “I know just the thing to make a naughty boy like you behave.”

“W-What’s that?” Adaar stutters, unsure if he should be nervous.

Bull just smirks, which only unnerves the young mage even more. Adaar watches Bull as he moves back, curious and somewhat anxious until he sees his hands move down to his pants. He freezes, heart hammering in anticipation as Bull pushes the fabric down his waist, revealing expanses of scarred grey skin just begging for Adaar’s attention. Then, finally, his cock springs free from its pantaloon prison and Adaar can hardly contain himself.

His mouth waters at the sight of Bull's long, heavy cock, lips itching to wrap around the dark grey shaft and curl his tongue around its pale head. He can already taste Bull's musky, masculine essence in his mouth. Memories of stifled moans and quick trysts by the campfire swim through his mind as he watches Bull unveil his delicious length. Instead of filling Adaar's mouth, however, Bull decides to lay himself along Adaar's smaller, darker cock.

Adaar gasps, jaw dropping as Bull bucks against him, his rigid erection sliding against Adaar's own. Soft pants leave Adaar's lips as swollen, sensitive, velvet skin slips together, sending sparks along both their spines. “Oh fuck, Daddy,” Adaar breathes, closing his eyes.

“Is this what you need, baby?” Bull rasps, looking down at Adaar with his one good eye half-lidded, his pupil blown wide with lust. “You need Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Adaar moans so sweetly for him, and when his pretty, pale blue eyes open again, they’re glassy and unfocused, “please, I need you.”

Bull groans and grinds harder against Adaar as the mage writhes beneath him. Bull’s thrusts are strong and coordinated, a careful assault designed to unravel and unhinge, while Adaar’s hips move with little grace or care. The younger Qunari loses himself in the pleasure of Bull’s skin against his, utterly oblivious to the way his thrusts miss Bull completely and instead hit his abdomen. 

It’s sloppy, but Bull isn’t altogether displeased. In fact, there's something quite beautiful in Adaar's unabashed bliss, in the way the world disappears around him when Bull is here, uncaring of who might hear his wailing moans so loud and lewd they’d put any tavern wench to shame.

He can’t let him keep this up, though. Not at this rate, anyway.

Bull takes both of them in his hand, squeezing Adaar's cock against his own. Adaar throws his head back and cries out, but when he tries to thrust into Bull’s closed fist, Bull stops him, fingers wringing around Adaar so tightly it hurts.

“Hush,” Bull tells Adaar when he whines, “I’ll give you what you need, but you have to be patient.”

“I can’t,” Adaar moans. He looks up at Bull, crystal blue eyes beckoning him and whimpers, “please, kadan.”

The name tugs on something deep within Bull. He decides to indulge Adaar, stroking them simultaneously, pulling more moans from Adaar’s lips. The younger Qunari’s face is completely flushed, sweat gleaming off his dark, smoky skin, saturating the black tuft of unruly hair between his horns that falls over his eyes so often.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Bull exhales, feeling Adaar’s cock throb against his own as he pumps them both, “you have no idea how hot you are like this, how many men would kill to have just a piece of this.”

“Yet you get all of it,” Adaar moans, “only you.”

_Oh, kadan. My kadan. My heart._ For a moment, Bull reels. Very little has ever been able to truly faze him. Demons and magic, sure, but this...? This is an entirely different monster completely unknown to Bull. They don't even have a word for monogamy under the Qun. Sex is all well and good, but a relationship? It never made sense to Bull and yet... 

It seems so obvious, looking down at Adaar. The younger Qunari reaches up, soft hands anchoring Bull as they rest against his cheek. Bull blankets a hand with one of his own, threading his fingers through Adaar’s and squeezing his palm. “That’s right,” Bull answers eventually, his voice gruff not just with desire, but emotion, “you’re mine, my beautiful boy, my kadan.”

Bull releases Adaar’s hand, and their cocks, to seize both of his wrists and pin them above his head. “Keep them there,” he instructs.

Adaar is surprised by the sudden shift, but acquiesces nonetheless. After all, it isn’t unusual for Bull to want to see Adaar’s body completely stretched out before him.

“And close your eyes,” Bull adds, which Adaar does, reluctantly so as he feels the mattress move underneath him, indicating the larger Qunari’s departure.

Adaar groans, still painfully hard and now completely exposed to the chill mountain air. He hears shuffling, but not much else. Suddenly Bull is back, though, taking his place between Adaar’s legs, wrapping one of his hands around the smaller Qunari’s thighs and spreading him open. Adaar feels fingers against his cheeks, pushing them apart, before the warm, familiar sensation of oil being drizzled onto him appears and he practically purrs, letting himself relax as his legs fall apart.

“I’m going to give you what you need,” Bull tells him, slipping his fingers inside him. Adaar moans, his tender walls swallowing Bull’s digits eagerly, all the way down to the knuckles. Bull leans over the smaller Qunari, kissing down his neck as his fingers start to stir inside him, working tenderly at first, but gradually increasing in pace and pressure.

He knows he doesn’t need to be gentle. He could take Adaar in the dirt like a brute with nothing more than a bit of spit on his dick and the masochistic little mage would love it all the same, but truth be told, Bull enjoys the build-up, the slow descent into uncontrollable lust. He still remembers the first time they did this, when he first saw the subtle shift between Inquisitor Adaar and…this.

A bloom of dark purple burns across Adaar's midnight-colored skin, cheeks completely flushed now. His eyes burn even darker, though—light blue pools eclipsed by black pupils, dilated with desire as he looks up at Bull, whimpering. Bull’s thick digits stroke the smaller Qunari’s insides, coaxing moans and pitiful pleas from his lips.

“Good boy, that’s it,” Bull encourages Adaar as he parts him open with his fingers, “just relax and let Daddy take care of you.”

Adaar groans, arching off the bed as Bull scissors his fingers. His narrow channel ripples around Bull's knuckles, pushing deeper and deeper each time he drags them in and out. Bull watches Adaar grit his teeth as he fights the urge to grab his neglected prick and give himself relief. Bull knows it must be maddening, not being able to chase his pleasure as he does everything else—with indomitable determination. Adaar has what he needs right within reach and he can’t even use it.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Bull coos, running his idle hand down Adaar’s leg, gently massaging the strained muscles there, “just a little more and you’ll be all ready for my cock.”

“But I am ready!” Adaar whines, looking up at Bull with pleading eyes. “Please, Daddy. I need you, I need you _now_.”

Bull’s cock twitches. He looks over Adaar’s body and for all intents and purposes, he’s right. With three fingers inside him, moving easily along his slick passage, Adaar is more than ready for Bull’s cock, but that’s not the point. Bull is supposed to be teaching Adaar and that’s exactly what he’s going to do, no matter how badly he wants to just wrench the willful little mage's legs apart and fill him with wave after wave of his cum.

“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Bull chides Adaar, ignoring his request as he spreads him wider, “so impatient. You need to learn how to wait. You’re ready when I say you’re ready, got it?”

He crooks his fingers inside Adaar, causing the mage to wail. Bull knows Adaar's body so well by now that he could play it like a lute. With a mental blueprint of Adaar’s anatomy completely mapped out in his mind, Bull easily finds his prostate, moving against it enough to make Adaar claw at the sheets. The younger Qunari curls and uncurls his fists around the bedding as Bull stokes the flames within him. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut, whining as he feels sticky, warm liquid ooze from the head of his cock and onto his stomach.

Bull watches the precum trickle down, but says nothing, content to simply watch as he continues to fuck Adaar’s needy little hole.

Adaar is not content, however, and voices his disapproval loudly. “Please, Daddy. I promise I'm ready. I don't need anymore.” He bats his long lashes at Bull, biting his lip. When Bull gives him no response, Adaar tries bargaining. “I'll suck you off if you want me to...” He says, licking his lips, but Bull still ignores him. “Please let me make you feel good,” he begs.

Bull chuckles. “Oh, I always want that, but right now, I want you to lie there like a good boy for me.”

The mage purses his lips together in frustration, but manages to stay still aside from the small stutter of his hips. He allows his eyes to fall closed for a moment, swept away by the sensation of Bull's fingers moving inside him. His pursed mouth drops open, letting breathy little 'ah, ah, ah's fall out as Bull fucks him, but then he starts to move his hips a little, discreetly moving himself up and down on Bull’s fingers.

It's not outright insubordination. Besides, Bull enjoys the small show of defiance as Adaar sets his determined gaze on him and rolls his hips more fervently, fucking himself freely on Bull's fingers. His plump, parted lips hang open as he moans, gyrating his hips beautifully for Bull as he takes his pleasure. Adaar is trying to tease him and he knows it, but Bull still has the upper hand.

He takes his idle hand off Adaar's leg and wraps it around the mage's weeping cock. Adaar gasps, eyes widening, bucking into his fist wildly until he hears Bull's disapproving tsk. “Is that what 'lying there like a good boy' is supposed to look like?” Bull scolds him.

Adaar reigns in his hips, furrowed eyebrows fixed together as he threatens to gnaw a hole through his bottom lip. Both of them are painfully hard now, but Bull can at least endure it. For now.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Adaar pouts. “It just hurts so much… I’ll be a good boy, I promise. I’ll do anything for you.”

Bull withdraws his fingers from Adaar abruptly, causing the mage’s mouth to gape open for a moment before Bull swiftly flips him onto his stomach. Adaar’s head spins as Bull grabs him by the hips, pulling him firmly against his waist. When he feels Bull lay something large and heavy between his cheeks, Adaar almost forgets how to breathe.

He hears Bull’s low chuckle as his oversized hand slides over one of the dark, sculpted globes of Adaar’s ass. He slaps one cheek experimentally, causing Adaar to gasp again. Adaar’s heart thumps loudly in his chest as Bull surveys his luscious backside slowly, savoring the smaller Qunari’s every shiver before he leans in close and says, “You really shouldn’t have said that.”

Adaar braces himself, waiting for Bull’s cock to finally impale him, itching with anticipation until he feels Bull’s fingers filling him again. The mage howls as he’s stretched wide around four thick fingers, struggling not to reach down and touch himself as they invade his body. Adaar shakes as Bull barrels into him, knees buckling, causing him to bow low as Bull’s hand plunges into him, slapping against his ass.

“D-Daddy, please…” Adaar shudders, toes curling. “Please, please, please…” the small mage babbles, humping his hips back on Bull’s fingers.

“What?” Bull asks, panting just as much as Adaar. “What is it, baby?”

“I wanna cum, I wanna cum,” the little mage chants. “I need it, I need it so badly, Daddy—” His words become smothered by the sheets as he sinks down into the mattress, helplessly sprawled by the force of Bull’s thrusting fingers.

Bull grabs Adaar by the shoulder and pulls him upright before his horns can rip through the sheets, continuing to piston his other hand in and out of Adaar’s wet, oiled hole.

“Poor little saarebas,” Bull mocks him, twisting his fingers. “Just can’t wait to cum, huh? How long has it been since we started? 10 minutes, 15?”

Adaar’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “It’s not my fault!” He cries. “You just do things to me that I… I can’t explain.”

“Really?” Bull drawls. The hand on Adaar’s shoulder moves down to his cock, fingertips teasing wherever they can along the way—his nipples, his abdomen, his shaft—before they find the leaking head. Bull gathers the liquid heat pouring from Adaar and brings it in front of his face. “Is this my doing then? All for me?”

Adaar looks down at Bull’s fingers and sees them covered in a milky translucence. Torn between humiliation and arousal, Adaar stutters, “Y-Yes…”

To the mage’s surprise, Bull lifts the wet fingers to his own lips and sucks the slick from them noisily. When he finishes, he groans and slaps Adaar’s ass. “Good boy. You know just what Daddy likes.”

A flood of heat rushes through Adaar as Bull gives him a few more quick thrusts with his fingers before abruptly pulling them out and flipping Adaar over. Bull moves the mage’s body easily, ignoring him as he whines.

When Adaar lands on his back with his legs spread open, Bull’s breath catches in his throat. Adaar is striking with his skin glistening, sweat rolling down his well toned body, eyes watering beneath his black bangs, silently begging Bull to take him. If he were a weaker man, Bull would fall apart right then and there, but instead, he is busy diligently dedicating every wicked detail to memory, painting a depraved portrait of Adaar to treasure for years to come.

“Daddy, please…” Adaar moans, fighting to keep his hands away from his aching cock. The corner of Bull’s mouth curves upward.

“Spread your cheeks for me, baby,” he commands huskily. “Show Daddy what’s his.”

Adaar complies without question, all too eager to lift his ass into the air and push apart his round cheeks to reveal a pretty, dark ring just begging to be stretched wide around Bull’s cock. Bull groans loudly in appreciation, unable to resist dousing Adaar's hole with more oil and shoving in a finger or two. The tight ring shines with the viscous liquid dripping down around it, making it all too easy to slip inside. Adaar’s mouth opens in a perfect ‘O’ as Bull’s digits slide into him, pushing deep fast.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you?” Bull taunts Adaar as he swirls his fingers around, savoring the way his little mage squirms in his grip, whimpering softly. “I’m gonna have to reward you now, huh?”

Bull removes his fingers from Adaar and tosses the bottle aside to take both of Adaar’s legs in his hands. Pale blue eyes watch him, widening as Bull positions himself against Adaar’s stretched hole. His breath hitches as Bull starts to push against him, hands falling to the sheets, twisting around them. Not a second longer and his body gives, allowing Bull to glide into him with practiced ease.

Both of them sigh as their bodies slide into place. Bull watches as the bulbous head of his cock disappears between Adaar’s cheeks, vision blurring momentarily. At first, Bull is slow, almost tortuously so as he lowers himself down onto Adaar. Moving his hips at a languid pace, Bull cages Adaar between his massive arms, pressing his lips against the mage’s mouth as he rocks against him. Adaar's arms weave around Bull's back, pulling him close as they drink each other in greedily.

“Thank you, thank you…” Adaar chants when they finally break apart to breathe. “You feel so good inside me, Daddy, so good…”

The room fills with the sounds of their shallow breaths and their bodies clapping together, bare skin against bare skin as Bull pounds into him. Adaar shudders, toes curling as he’s swept away by an endless wave of pleasure, swallowing him up and spitting him out over and over.

“You feel good, too,” Bull groans, thrusting into him. “So hot,” another thrust, “so tight,” another, “so…aghh—” his words dissolve into incoherent grunting as he sinks down into Adaar.

His body envelops Bull completely, tender flesh fluttering around him with each push and pull. Gritting his teeth, Bull snaps his hips faster and faster, rattling the bed frame and sending it knocking against the stone wall as Adaar wails.

“That’s it, baby,” Bull pants above him, “take it. Take it like you were born for it.”

Adaar can barely hold on as Bull hammers him into the mattress, each thrust a burst of light behind his eyes, exploding inside him. He doesn't even notice when Bull leans down and starts kissing his chest, lips teasing the dark nubs in the center.

He gasps, unable to distinguish which sensation is about to tip him over the edge, but oh, now Bull's tongue is swirling around his nipple...

“Oh fuck,” Adaar breathes, arching up into Bull’s mouth as it seals around the pebbled nub, sucking, “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…”

His legs join his arms around Bull's back, pulling the larger Qunari even deeper. Bull grunts, faltering for a second as he removes his mouth from Adaar's chest and shifts his hips further back. When he plunges forward, his heavy ballsack slaps against Adaar's cheeks and the legs of the bed crack against the wall. Bull wastes no time burying himself in Adaar over and over, bottoming out each time. Each thrust is harder and more ruthless than the next, yet Adaar keeps crying, “yes, yes! More, more, more!”

Bull heeds Adaar’s pleas, allowing the thin strands of restraint keeping him in check to slowly fall away. Groaning low and guttural, he leans into Adaar, pushing all his weight into the smaller Qunari as he drills into him. Adaar's nails dig into Bull's back as he whimpers and mewls beneath him. Bull pulls him close and, through the haze of heat clouding his mind, remembers Adaar's neglected cock still leaking between them. 

Adaar gasps when Bull's hand wraps around his cock, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Bull squeezes him generously from base to tip. “Oh, oh Daddy,” Adaar nearly sobs, “yes, yes, _please_ …”

His skin feels slick underneath Bull’s fingers, a mixture of sweat and oil spread everywhere, making each stroke effortless. Adaar winces through the agonizing pleasure, trying to fend off his impending orgasm, but then Bull opens his mouth and rasps, “Go on, baby. Cum for me, cum for Daddy.”

Within mere seconds, Adaar tosses his head back and shouts, convulsing as searing hot ecstasy shoots through him. He paints them both in his cum and Bull growls at the erotic sight of Adaar's dark skin streaked white with his own release.

When Adaar starts to spasm around him, Bull can't help but break. He lets go of Adaar's cock and takes both of his legs, spreading them wide as he nearly bends him in half. He plunges hard into Adaar, unleashing everything he has left into him. Adaar yells, still riding the tail end of his own orgasm as Bull pummels his abused ass, delivering short, sharp thrusts that leave the mage grasping frantically at Bull’s shoulders for leverage.

Bull roars as he finally unloads into Adaar, flooding his insides with thick, creamy ropes of hot seed. The mage moans, eyelids fluttering shut as he's filled. Bull thrusts against him until he can't anymore, collapsing on top of him in a boneless heap, gasping for air.

They lie there for a moment as they catch their breaths, listening to the rapid beating of their hearts as they start to wind down from their high. As they rest against each other, seamlessly intertwined, it’s almost like they’re the only ones that exist. If only for a moment.

When their muscles start to ache and Bull's weight becomes too much to bear, they finally untangle themselves.

Bull rolls off of Adaar, sighing contentedly. “So, was that everything you were hoping for?” He asks, stretching his arms out and resting his hands behind his head. “‘Cause I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Oh, we are definitely doing that again,” Adaar answers immediately, still breathing heavily. “That was…” he shakes his head, speechless. “You don’t even know, Bull. That was everything and more. You were incredible.”

Bull grins, wide and wicked. “I am, aren’t I?” Then he grows serious again. “But now it’s _my_ turn.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Now I'm going to be the big, bad Arvaarad and you’ll be my naughty little Saarebas…"


End file.
